Cherry Tree village
by HMemma546
Summary: Abigail, Adam and Allie, triplets, move to Cherry Tree village. Will they uncovered the town's secrets? Join their adventures. Discontinued sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Tree village

Summary: Abigail, Adam and Allie, triplets, move to Cherry Tree village. Abigail is the fashion queen but has a touch for gardening. Adam is always rushing about to have fun. Allie is the artist but has her brother's adventure side. Will they uncovered the town's secrets? Join their adventures.

**_Hey ya. I usual write Harvest Moon and Merlin but i feel like writing something else. Read, Review and Enjoy!_**

The rain poured, splashing the ground, turning it into mud. A cab drove through it all, the mud splashing onto its wheels, trying to stopped it but they just rolled on. A frog sat in the front, dress in blue clothes. If you never played Animal crossing, welcome to the world where animals talk, wore clothes and act like humans.

"Never had this many people in one cab before..." he said to the back seats.

Three red heads sat there. One was doodling in her sketch book, glazing out of the window, her pig tails soaked. One sat in the middle, fidgeting as he tried to fight the urge of jumping out of the car and running to the new town, his spiky hair also drenched. The other sat on the other side of her brother, filing her nails, her styled ponytail had been protected by the umbrella that her siblings had forgot about. They murmured at the frog, not really paying attention.

"The time's 4.30 and its Monday 3rd of spring, am I right?"

"Well, it's 4.31 now but pretty much, yeah!" The boy said the hint of eagerness high in his voice. The ponytail sighed.

"Ah thank ye, lad, the clock's 'ere should be sleeping with the fishes. Speakin' o' which, fishes could swim in this road."

"Could they? Maybe I'll test it out when we get there. I love rain, new bugs, fossil and stuff to find in it!" The boy said, grinning. His sisters sighed at him.

"You nut head, it's an _expression_. Excuse my brother for being so stupid he fell on his head when he was born. I agree, it's raining cats and dogs out there. Lucky I didn't forget my umbrella." The ponytail said, punching her brother.

"it's calming, though. And it really set the landscape in a new light. Can I roll down the window so I can draw it more easily?" The pigtails asked, which she got in reply was an earful from her siblings.

"Well, whatever you think. _Gar_, wait a moment ye snapping turtle, I didn't get your names!"

"I'm Adam, piggy in the middle of our age, please to meet ya!" The boy bounced in his seat.

"Abigail. First born. And I glad, otherwise it will be this doofus!" Ponytail said, elbowing her brother.

"Allie. Full name Alicia but I prefer Allie." The sketcher murmured, the rain also smashing in her artwork. She rubbed it out, sighing.

"I'm Kapp'n. Nice names, ye got. So, yeesh, this is embarrassing, where are ye lot going?"

The triplets sighed, but didn't pursed him, "Cherry Tree village."

"Yar har, har, HAR, har, har! Just a joke, ye barnacles!"

None of them laughed.

"So...Cherry Tree village...not much there really. Don't get me wrong, it's a beauty. But what got ye all interest?"

"Well, I like shopping but Adam prefers the museum as he can find out about those vile creatures he catches-" Abigail said, shuddering at the thought of Adam's bug collection.

"They're not VILE!"

"-And Allie likes the border as she can get a lot of landscape drawings. But we all enjoy got attracted to the beach."

"Yar ha, I see now, missy. A refreshin' life ye got a way o' lookin'"

"Yeah." All three chorused. The beach was a relaxing place, plenty to draw and had fun written all over it. It was the one place they all hang out at their old place.

"So why are ye all moving?"

"Well, there are a lot of us at home. We're a big family. Our parents can't really afford all those upgrades so we decided to move, sending some money back to them." Allie said before Abigail could say 'butt out'.

"Ah, that's kind of ye, looking out for ye ma and pa. Most peeps that come in my cab, don't usual show any love for their parents at all. So ye have enough cash for the ride?"

All three sat straight, breaths catching. They hadn't even got a coin in there possession for the whole trip, except the fare for the train that was long gone. None had really had the heart to take all of the money their mother had forked out when they said their goodbyes.

"Ye, har, har, har, don't ye worry. Ye can treat me some time for the cost of the trip." Said Kapp'n and they all sighed with relief.

"Hey, is that Cherry Tree village?" Allie gasped and all three glazed out the window. The rain was holding.

"Yep, ol' Cherry tree. Don't know why it's called that, the trees only grow apples. Well, it's the end of the line...heartbreakin' saying goodbye..."

"Well, don't say goodbye then!" Adam grinned, being helpful. The cab entered the gates and they opened the window to learn out.

"Ye, har, har, alright lad, I won't."

They drew up at the plaza. As soon as Kapp'n nodded, Adam was out like a shot, Allie not so far behind. Abigail groaned, taking the dignity of showing the watchers she wasn't a kid.

Adam laughed as he ran to the edge of a ramp, glazing out at the view. "Cool, this place got adventure written all over it!"

"Yeah and it's so big! Lots of things to draw even through it'll be hard to get a whole view. Wow!" Allie grinned as she stood next to her brother. The view was stunning, trees, ponds, lakes, waterfall and tiny cottages all filled every nook and cranny. In the distance a long streak of blue sea winked at them.

Then they remembered their bags and they hurried back to the plaza. Abigail held them, tapping her foot impatiently. Kapp'n had given her the bags and had already driven out of the village.

"Come on! We still need to get the keys to our new home, wherever that is, before wandering of!"

Allie apologized but Adam just took his bags and hurried into the building. The girls shook their heads as he almost crashed into the door, he mistook for a push door, and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry Tree village

"Welcome." The white bird said as the door open. She was surprised to see so many people, usual it was always one or two people.

"Hi, we just move in." Allie said politely as Abigail and Adam were digging out items from the recycling bin. Abigail was trying to look as though, she thought it was all junk but she nabbed some clothes that she couldn't resist. Adam had almost fallen in, the way he was searching.

"Oh goodness, you must be Allie, Adam and Abigail. Tom Nook was talking a lot about you coming. Here's a map and the keys to your new home, right near to the beach."

"Thank you." Allie said giving the map to Adam. It would stop him fidgeting.

"Tom Nook will be stopping by, to sort out paperwork and that. Come to me to mail, donate and pay mortgages. At night my sister, Phyllis will be here, so you can drop by then too. Enjoy Cherry Tree village."

* * *

The three bid their goodbyes and exited. Adam was busy concentrating on the map so the girls could have at least five minutes of peace.

"Why on earth would someone dump this? It perfectly fine, look at it. And this, this is the newest must have dress. Loads of celebs want it. Uggh, this town got no taste. And then there's this one, city folk would die to wear this and there it would of been wasted."

Okay, so it wasn't much peace with her sister yapping on about the almost recycled clothes, but Allie was use to it. She would just simply nod, distracted by the beauty. She would find the time to sketch all of this, she had to. Tons of new artistic ideas were forming in her head but at the moment they had to focus on finding there new home.

"We have to follow this path and we'll soon come across it. All right, me hearties, the treasure awaits!" Adam shouted and started to run. He always played pirates when he had a map in his hand. Abigail wondered if Adam was insane but Allie didn't mind. She hurried after her brother, leaving Abigail no choice but to run too.

* * *

A shadow sat by a tree, deep in his thoughts. Three figures ran past him, all in excitement. He was once like that too, excited and innocent. A long time ago...

Allie noticed the shadow, a form of a man. She wanted a closer look to see if it was a human or an animal but when he caught her glaze, she shivered and ran faster, fear edging into her. Who was he?

* * *

"Our new home, our new home!" Adam shouted.

Allie looked forward and saw it. A small blue roof cottage, gleaming in the sun. It was surrounding by apple trees, setting a colourful picture. Allie smiled at it, forgetting the shadow.

Even Abigail smiled at it as she tried to keep up and not frizzle her hair. She could see her self living in it, parading in new clothes and gossiping with friends. If she did get friends here. Many people thought she was too shallow and so sometimes she was a loner. But other than that she had the knack of making friends.

Adam jumped about as he grabbed the keys from Allie and charged in. And came to a stop.

For there was nothing in there.

"Is this a poor house?" Abigail asked, bitterly looking at the cobwebs.

"Well, we did get it cheap..." Allie murmured, starting to unpack.

"But, but it's too small! I won't be able to fit a new bug collection in this room!" Adam wailed as he kicked the wall as if to make them expand the room.

"Well at least I can relax now!" Abigail said as she rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Come on Adam, it not that bad. We just have to make it more homely."

"Like how?" Both of her siblings asked.

She sighed, "Well we'll have to use our imaginations. Come on it will be an adventure."

She had said the right words to her brother. As soon as the word adventure rung in his ear he sprang up and started jumping again, "Cool, an adventure. Ye stuck a bargain there, matie! I'll get unpacking and we can turn this sunken waste until a beauty of a ship!"

"Uggh, why do I have _him_ as a brother?" Abigail sighed.

* * *

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Knowing four people wouldn't be able to fit in, they all went outside to see who it was.

A racoon wearing a blue apron stood in front of them. He smiled a smile only a shopkeeper would wear, making Abigail raise her eyebrows.

"Are you Abigail, Adam and Abigail the ones who sign for this house? Welcome to Cherry Tree village. I'm Tom Nook owner of Nook's Cranny. What do you think of your new home then?"

"It's alright." Allie and Adam said.

"It's too small." Abigail moaned and got elbowed in the sides for the trouble of being truthful.

"Ahaha, worry not, worry not. You'll get use to it! But there are the payments...only 19, 800!"

"What??!!" All three yell, "But...that's too much! It said on the sheet that it only cost...how much??!!"

"Worry not. How about you come and work part time with me to pay of a little of it? You get a chance to meet the neighbours and learn how to live in Cherry Tree village also, killing two birds with one stone. What do you say?"

"Um...did you just build that house so you get people working for you?" Abigail asked still a little miffed about the cost of the house.

"We'll be there, bright and early tomorrow morning, Mr. Nook." Allie said, glaring at her sister.

"Yep, yep we'll be there! It gives me an excuse to run around the village!" Adam grinned.

Tom Nook grinned and bid them farewell and hurried of. Abigail sighed as she watched him.

"Already, I'm starting to wonder what on earth this place will be like."

And Allie couldn't agree more.

* * *

**_Please, please review people! If you don't how will this story get exiting? The green button not going to hurt you, press it!_**


End file.
